She won't say she's in love
by GreenEyedMonster101
Summary: Chelsea begins falling for the jungle-boy Shea after Denny cheats on her. Chelsea X Shea. Rated T just to be safe. Story is Finished
1. Rotten Prize

Here is my first published fanfiction of Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. The song is (c) Disney and the idea is (c) a video on YouTube

So yeah, lemme know what your thoughts are if you want to. Thanks alot and I hope you enjoy the story ^ _ ^

* * *

**_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that_**

**_No man is worth the aggravation, That's ancient history, been there, done that._**

**Rotten Prize_  
_**

Life was decent for Chelsea. She had a boyfriend, a ranch with animals to tend to, and a bright future ahead of her. Her boyfriend, whose name was Denny, tended to treat her like a child, but she had always been treated as such, so it didn't bother her.

She ran down to the beach, where Denny lived, and she smiled when she saw his purple bandana and his dark tanned back fishing on the dock. She snuck over and hugged him from behind. He was completely relaxed at first, but he tensed up when he saw it was Chelsea.

She noticed. "Is everything ok, Denny?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine," he said forcing a smile.

Being a rather intelligent girl of twenty-one, she scowled, crossed her arms and stepped back away from him.

"Denny, what's wrong?" she asked sternly.

"There is something I need to tell you, Chels," he said with a sigh.

No statement started like that and finished good and Chelsea knew it. As Denny turned around, she felt angry and anxious at the same time.

"I have a new girlfriend. You and I aren't going anywhere. I'm sorry," he said.

His eyes told Chelsea that he really wasn't sorry; he was just trying to be nice. Her hands balled into fists, she gritted her teeth and she glared at him.

"Who is it?"

"Lanna, that hot popstar," he said with a grin.

The rage in her body increased at the mention of the cute blonde girl. She knew that Lanna wasn't the one to blame, but she was still angry with her. She grabbed Denny's shirt and lifted him to his feet.

"Why would you do this to me?" she asked, holding back the tears.

"You never made a move on me. Lanna did. She came up two days after we were dating and we talked for six hours solid. She and I have so much more in common than you and I."

She couldn't hold back any longer. She threw her fist at him and connected with the left side of his face. She then shoved him into the ocean and broke his fishing rod. After that, she stormed off the beach to her ranch.

_"What a mistake dating Denny was! He was such a jerk to me and I couldn't even notice! What a mistake!"_ she thought.


	2. Earth and Heaven

Here is the second chapter. If you want to write a review, go right ahead. I wouldn't mind some input on my stories ^ _ ^

So here you go, second chapter. Enjoy!

Lyrics (c) Disney, Idea (c) a video on YouTube

* * *

_**Who d'ya think you're kiddin', he's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of**_

**Earth and Heaven  
**

"He did what?"

Julia, the animal store owner's daughter, was Chelsea's best friend. Chelsea had invited Julia over to her house for the night. It was there that Chelsea finally broke down.

"He cheated on me! How could he do that?" she cried.

Julia pulled her into a hug. Julia, compared to Chelsea, was very motherly. As Chelsea cried, Julia spoke soothing words to calm her friend down. It was a long night for Chelsea, filled with nightmares about Denny.

She woke up at dawn and said goodbye to Julia before tending to her cows, Bessie and Daisy, and her chickens, Betty, Isis and Taco. She worked quickly, but then remembered that she didn't want to see Denny ever again. So, she sulked her way to the Jungle.

She had never been to the Jungle since Gannon, the local buff carpenter, had built the bridge to the area. A Harvest Sprite jumped out, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Hello Chelsea! My name is Manfred!" he said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said stepping over him.

"W-Wait Chelsea! There is a tribe of wild-men in the Jungle! You have to be careful!" the little blue sprite warned her.

She lifted her hand to let him know she had heard him. He sighed and disappeared in a puff of sparkled.

She wandered around until she knew she was lost. She sat on a log and pouted. She should have asked Manfred to show her around instead of being rude to him.

There was a rustling in the bushes, but she wasn't scared. She instead looked over to see a pair of dark eyes staring at her through the leaves.

"Come on out, I won't hurt you too much," she said scowling and crossing her arms.

She gasped as a young man stepped out. He had very dark skin and he looked very wild. He had tiger striped gloves, socks and loincloth. He also had red markings on his face and bare shoulders. He had a knife pointed at her defensively.

"What you?" he asked her.

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"What you?" he repeated.

"Um...Chelsea....Who are you?"

"Not name, what you?" he said scowling at her. He stood up straight and tilted his head slightly. "Wada will know."

He grabbed her wrist and picked her up in his arms in one fluid motion. She blushed, but scowled at him.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" she protested, though deep down she liked being in his strong arms.

"Wada will know.....Wada will know...." he murmured to himself.

She had no idea where this man was taking her, or what Wada was, but she didn't care. He obviously knew the Jungle and maybe he could help her at some point. He brought her to a hut that she wouldn't have seen if he hadn't stopped. He put her down, grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

"Wada! Wada, Wada! Found something!" he yelled.

Wada turned out to be another man. He was much older, but didn't look like the man who had brought her. He also had a lizard in his mouth.

"Wada, what is it? It dangerous?" the man who brought her asked.

".....No.....Human.....Like us....." Wada said.

Chelsea snorted slightly. Wada's vocabulary was worse than the first man's. She wanted to correct them both very badly.

"Of course I'm human, what else would I be?"

"Then why not say so?"

"Because I don't understand what you say to me," she said crossing her arms. She was being rude, but she didn't like the way he talked.

He scowled at her. He then pointed to himself. "Name Shea. Your name Chelsea?"

"I said that before, yes," she said astonished that he remembered that.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Um, sure?" she said.

He got a big smile and a very cute look on his face. "Visit lots! I'm happy!" he said.

She smiled a little bit, but then looked at him frowning. "Can you show me the way outta here?" she asked Shea.

"Yes. You new to Jungle?"

"Yeah, I've never been here before."

The two of them walked out together.

"Jungle dangerous, but fun. I want to teach you to hunt. Maybe tomorrow?" he asked her.

She was astonished. She had figured that his vocabulary didn't extend to an entire sentence.

"Of course. What time should I be here?"

"Time?"

"Yeah, like right now it's two in the afternoon," she said glancing at her watch.

"Afternoon?"

She laughed. She was going to teach him what she could so that they could have a decent conversation.

"Come when sun is at top of sky," he said pointing to the sun.

"Oh, noon?"

"Noon? What that?"

She laughed again. "I'll teach you about time after you teach me about hunting, ok?"

He smiled. "Ok. Where live?"

"I live on a ranch. Just over that river," she said pointing to a river they were passing.

She could see her ranch from where she was. Bessie and Daisy were eating in the field and she could see her horse, Bullet, galloping around the ranch. She sighed happily.

"That your ranch?" Shea asked pointing.

"Yup."

He picked her up in his arms and grabbed a vine. It was very Tarzan©, but she didn't mind. He swung right over the river and then landed catlike on the ground at the edge of her property. She laughed as her dog, Bandit, yelped in fear of Shea.

"What that?" Shea asked whispering. He pointed to Bessie who mooed when she saw Chelsea.

"That is Bessie, my cow," Chelsea said walking to her cow.

"Bessie? Cow food?"

"No. You don't eat my cows. You can't eat any animal here. Just wild ones," she said sternly.

"Oh....Like that one?" he asked pointing his knife at Bullet.

"No. That is my horse," she said.

She then whistled and Bullet trotted over to her. She patted his neck affectionately and grabbed Shea's hand.

"Go ahead and pet him. He won't bite," she urged.

Shea patted the horse, but tensed up when Bullet whinnied from the attention.

"What that mean?" Shea asked in fear. His hunter instinct told him to attack, but Chelsea had said that the horse was not food.

"That means he's happy," she said laughing.

Shea patted Bullet once more before going over to the river.

"I go back Jungle now. See you at noon?" he asked.

She beamed that he had learned what noon meant.

"Of course. Goodbye Shea," she said waving.

He looked at her confused, but smiled back. With that he was gone. Chelsea smiled to herself and turned back to her horse.


	3. Love is Cliché

k, here's chapter three (and I'm sorry for all the e-mails some of you got from favoriting it. The title didn't want to stay underlined.) Um....I know this one is kind of rushed and short, but I promise, the next chapter will be better.

Enjoy the Story and review if you want to ^ ^

Lyrics (c) Disney, Idea (c) Video on Youtube

* * *

**_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh, Why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_**

**Love is ****Cliché**

Eleven thirty the next morning found Chelsea rushing through her farm work. Bessie and Daisy became irritated quickly because of Chelsea's rushing. Neither heifer enjoyed their udders being tugged at impatiently. The hens were uninterested in Chelsea running around. Bandit, her dog, barked and chased after her as she chased after Bullet, her horse, who seemed against being caught by his owner.

**~Meanwhile~**

Shea was waiting in a tree by the entrance of the Jungle. He decided he was going to surprise Chelsea by jumping down when he saw her. Wada had said it was a bad idea because most people do not expect someone to jump out of a tree. Shea had scoffed and walked away.

"_Chelsea not like others. She friends with Shea,_" he thought as he waited.

He looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was almost to the center of the sky. He looked to the bridge and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her bright red bandana in the distance. He crouched down a little and made sure not to make a sound.

Chelsea crossed the bridge and Shea smiled to himself. She looked around confused for a minute before deciding to go to her left, right below the tree Shea was hiding in. He twisted in the tree as she walked under it and quickly swung down after she was on the other side.

When she stopped, Shea was surprised. He never made a noise when he dropped. Her left ear twitched and she glanced over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Hello Shea," she said as she turned to face him.

Shea rose slowly with a surprised look on his face. None of his prey ever heard him, what made her different?

"You ok Shea?" she asked with a sudden look of concern.

"You heard me?" he asked, frustrated with himself.

"No. I just felt like there was someone behind me," she said smiling.

He sighed. He knew what it was like to feel like he was being watched. But he was much more relieved that Chelsea hadn't heard him. He was never heard, and he didn't want to have it start now.

"So are you gonna teach me to hunt now?" she asked.

With a smile, Shea nodded and grabbed her wrist, leading her away.

Chelsea caught on to the lesson on hunting very quickly. She was climbing trees and pouncing on Shea before it was even one thirty. They had a lot of fun chasing each other and playing hunter versus prey. Shea won every time, but Chelsea was still on the ground in fits of the giggles.

"Chelsea happy?" Shea asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Of course Shea. That is why I'm laughing so much," she said smiling warmly at him.

"Chelsea being happy makes me happy," Shea said smiling with his eyes closed.

Chelsea found that Shea was a man who acted like a child when he spoke. Through his actions however, he was a feral cat. He hunted with precision and he was so quiet, Chelsea could only guess where he was. Half the time she was wrong, so she was happy she wasn't his dinner.

Shea looked up at the sky and stood up. "Must be going. Need to hunt for Wada."

"But it's not very late. Can't you stay for a little while longer?" Chelsea asked as she leaned up onto her elbows.

"_What am I saying? I can't be in love again already.....Can I?_" she thought. She shook the thought from her head, laughing at it.

"No. I need to hunt. Wada be angry if no food," he responded, unhooking his knife.

"Ok. Then I will see you tomorrow?" she asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

Shea nodded and ran off quickly and quietly. Chelsea smiled after him and stood up, brushing herself off.

"_No. Shea is a friend. Nothing more. Just a friend,_" She thought as she walked out of the Jungle.


	4. Lesson From the Heart

Ok, here is the fourth chapter of the series. I decided that, because my last two chapters were short, I would make this one longer. So please enjoy the story everyone ^ ^

Lyrics (c) Disney, Idea (c) Video on YouTube

**_

* * *

I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl, Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_**

**Lesson From the Heart  
**

Chelsea had dreams of Shea that night. Her favorite was one where she was walking with Shea through the Jungle and he took her hand shyly. He asked her what the funny feeling in his stomach was when she was around and she told him it was love. He had looked at her confused, so she was about to kiss him when her alarm clock went off, waking her with a start.

"Oh, come on!" she groaned to the noisy machine that she hated so much.

With a heavy sigh, she turned off her alarm and got out of bed. She dressed quickly and headed outside to do her chores. She found Bandit sitting on the doorstep whining. Upon seeing his master, the small dog wagged his tail happily and ran his paw down her leg whining. Knowing what he wanted, Chelsea smiled and picked him up. She walked over to the stable, where she kept Bandit's food dish, and saw that Bullet was nudging at the door. She laughed and opened the door, following Bullet into the stable.

"Ok boys, what do you want?" she asked her two animals as she put Bandit on the ground.

Bandit went over to his bowl and picked it up in his mouth. He carried it over to Chelsea and sat on his haunches, whining. Bullet went over to his feed bin, shoved his head in, snorted and then looked over at Chelsea. With a laugh, she walked over to Bullet and fed him first. A hungry dog is easier to deal with than a hungry horse is. Bandit followed her, bowl in mouth, wagging his tail in anticipation. She took the bowl from him as she walked over to the dog food and Bandit began barking happily. She laughed and placed the bowl on the ground. She then walked out of the stable and headed towards the barn.

Bessie and Daisy mooed a greeting as Chelsea opened the barn doors. Both heifers were standing at their feed bins looking at her eagerly. Chelsea quickly fed her cows and grabbed a tank for their milk. Unlike the day prior, she took milking them slowly and spoke to them soothingly. They seemed to enjoy the slower process because she got more milk than the day before. Satisfied, she headed out to the coop.

Taco, Chelsea's youngest hen, ran over to her and began clucking happily. Chelsea knelt down as Betty and Isis came over and she patted them all. She collected their eggs and fed them, stepping outside when she was finished. But then she saw something she didn't expect.

Denny.

He looked up at her with very sad and guilty eyes. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Get off my ranch!" she spat viciously.

"Chels, can we talk?" he asked.

"Oh, now you wanna talk? When you have nothing that can make me _**ever**_ forgive you?" she yelled.

"Chels please just-"

"No Denny. Get off my property. Right now," she growled.

"Chelsea, please!" Denny pleaded.

A spear landed in between the two of them, causing them both to jump. Chelsea looked at the spear carefully while Denny looked around. He didn't have to look far before he was pinned to the ground with a yelp. Chelsea's attention turned to who was pinning him down; Shea.

"Shea? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"This boy try hurt you. I not let him," Shea growled at Denny.

"Boy?" Denny yelped, his voice cracking. "I w-will have you know-"

"Shut up Denny. No one asked you," Chelsea snapped. "Shea, I could have handled him. He can't do much damage."

Shea shook his head, but kept his intense gaze on Denny's frightened face. "I will not take chance with your safety. You are my friend. I don't let friends get hurt."

Chelsea's heart swelled. Nobody had ever cared about her so much as to think that a boy could do her physical harm. She held back the urge to hug him and turned her attention to the cowering form of her ex-boyfriend.

"See Denny? This is what a true friend is. One who won't let anybody hurt me, even if we are only friends.

"But what about you Denny? Why am I so unforgiving of you?"

At first it didn't seem like he would respond. Shea took it upon himself to give Denny a good shaking.

"She ask you question. Answer," he said fiercely.

"B-Because I didn't really love you?" Denny squeaked, looking at Shea in utter fear.

Chelsea chuckled a little bit. "I hate you so much because you are a faker! For a whole two days of our relationship, you were honest. After that, you were sucking popstar tongue, weren't you?" she growled.

Denny glanced at her quickly a few times. He was afraid that the jungle-boy that had him pinned might harm him. "N-No! Chelsea, I didn't do anything like that!"

"Oh, ok. Then give me all the juicy details," she said venomously. Her anger had swollen to wrath.

"T-The most we ever did was kiss. I swear!" Denny pleaded. He looked at the knife in Shea's hand nervously.

Shea's expertise of his knife almost matched that of an FBI sniper's aim. When Shea brought his knife closer to Denny's face, a bead of sweat streamed down his face.

"Did you ever tell her about me?" Chelsea snapped.

"N-No...Not till you pushed me into the ocean," Denny admitted.

Chelsea was surprised. She figured that he wouldn't bother telling Lanna about her at all. Especially not after she punched him.

"You actually bothered to tell her?" Chelsea scoffed. "What was her reaction?"

"She.....She refused to see me.....Ever....." Denny said quietly, looking away from Shea.

Chelsea laughed slightly. "What did she do? Throw a fishing pole at you?"

"N-No...She kicked me in the stomach," Denny said with a blush.

Chelsea mused over the image of the popstar kicking Denny repeatedly.

"Shea, you can let him up. He has no dignity left, so he can leave with his tail between his legs," Chelsea said, still sounding amused.

Shea got up within a second after being told to. He was like a big, dangerous, puppy dog that liked to obey every command of its friends. Denny scrambled to his feet while Shea snatched up his spear that was still stuck in the ground behind Chelsea.

"Chelsea-"

"Go," Chelsea growled.

With a last glance of fear at Shea, Denny took off running down the hill of Chelsea's farm. Suddenly, Chelsea broke into tears and crumpled to the ground, grabbing her head in her hands.

"Chelsea? What wrong?" Shea asked.

He was confused as to why his friend was crying. He had never seen someone get so angry at someone else; not even Wada got that angry with him. Seeing her so powerful and then just fall apart like this made him feel helpless; he thought he couldn't do anything to make it better.

"Why d-did th-this h-happen to m-me?" Chelsea sobbed into her hands.

Shea put his hand on Chelsea's shoulder, thinking it might help.

"But why you cry, Chelsea? I did not let bad boy hurt you," Shea said confused.

"He _did_ hurt me, Shea......He hurt me more than you can understand," She said as her sobs subsided.

"But how? I not see him hurt you."

"You weren't there when he hurt me....."

"Was boy your mate?" Shea asked.

Chelsea looked up at his confused, but worried face and laughed slightly. "No, he wasn't my mate. And we don't call other people 'mates' Shea."

"Oh....What they called then?"

"Um......Well, when two people are together, they are called a couple," Chelsea tried to explain.

"So that boy was your couple?"

She laughed as his face became more confused. "No. He was my boyfriend. And I was his girlfriend. That is what a couple is."

Shea sat down on the ground and put the soles of his feet together. He then grabbed his ankles.

"Boyfriend could be mate?" he asked, looking at Chelsea intensely.

"Could be, but not him. Never."

"Because he hurt you?"

"Right....Because he hurt me...."

"I make it better?"

"How can you make it better?" she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Shea surprised Chelsea by reaching up with his left hand and catching it on his finger. He then brought it back close to his face and looked at it. He then let it roll off his finger.

"I like the rain," he said as he looked up at the sky. "But rain from your eyes I not like. Makes me feel funny."

Chelsea's heart skipped a beat, remembering her dream. "That's you feeling sad. Seeing me sad, makes you sad."

"Sad..." Shea repeated. "I am sorry you are sad. I make better. I will...."

He stood up and started walking towards the main part of town. Chelsea stood up frantically, not sure how to react.

"H-Hey, where are you going?" she called after him.

He stopped and turned to her slightly.

"We find popstar. You talk to her," he said.

With a smile, Chelsea caught up to him. Together, they made their way to Lanna's house.

_"I could get used to this. Shea is such a good friend_," She thought as she boldly grabbed his hand.

When he squeezed her hand gently and smiled over at her, she beamed.

_"Oh yeah, I could get used to this_," she thought with a broad grin.


	5. Got It Bad

Sorry this chapter took so long =( My laptop was having issues and was saying that the entire story was missing, so I had to restart and fix the flashdrive, the file, and the computer. I'm really sorry that it took so long everyone, but I hope it was worth the wait ^ ^

Lyrics (c) Disney

Idea (c) video on YouTube

**_

* * *

You keep on denying, Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying, Hun, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up, When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_**

**Got It Bad  
**

Shea and Chelsea walked through town holding hands. This caught the attention of almost everybody, mostly Julia. She grabbed Chelsea's arm and pulled her out of Shea's grip, causing him to grab his knife and put it to Julia's forehead in a flash.

"Julia, this is Shea. Shea, this is my best friend Julia. You can put the knife away; she won't hurt me," Chelsea said calmly.

Shea stood up straight, twirled the knife impressively and put it back in the hilt at his waist. He then stepped back a few steps and crossed his arms.

"You got over Denny fast," Julia said crossing her arms sternly.

"Denny was a jerk. And Shea is just a friend," Chelsea said putting her arms out in defense.

"When a guy and a girl are holding hands, they aren't 'just friends'", Julia said using air quotes. "How long have you two been together?"

"We're just friends Julia. Nothing more!" Chelsea exclaimed frustrated.

Julia eyed Chelsea suspiciously, but Chelsea didn't falter under Julia's glare.

"Fine, keep your secrets," huffed Julia. She crossed her arms and pretended to be angry with Chelsea. "But the moment you two hook up, tell me so I can rub it in your face."

Sticking her tongue out at Julia, Chelsea walked back over to a confused Shea.

"What that about?" he asked her as they continued walking towards Lanna's house.

"She was just asking me questions."

"Like what?"

Chelsea chuckled. Shea was too curious for his own good. It was a miracle he wasn't in so much trouble already.

"Just wondering who you were," she said with a shrug.

Lanna's house came into view and Chelsea sighed. She didn't want to talk to Lanna, but knew that once she did, she could forgive the popstar.

Shea grabbed Chelsea's hand and squeezed gently.

"No worry. Popstar cannot hurt you. Promise," he said with a cute smile.

Chelsea smiled back. With Shea there, Chelsea could probably hold herself back from pummeling the blonde.

With a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" a sing-song voice said from inside.

Shea tilted his head like a puppy would upon hearing its name being called from another room. Chelsea's voice was a laugh to him, but the popstar's voice was like clear water. There are no flaws; just beauty. It intrigued him beyond his knowledge.

When the blonde girl appeared, both she and Shea jumped. Lanna had never seen a man so scantily clothed and Shea had never seen someone with such long hair. He at least had the decency to trim his every few months.

"Lanna," Chelsea said. She was angry, but the minute Lanna hugged her, the anger faded.

"Oh Chelsea, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you and Denny were together! He never told me! If I had known, I would never have gone after him! I'm so, so sorry!" She sobbed.

Chelsea was taken back and patted Lanna's back as she cried.

"It's not your fault Lanna. I heard that you kicked his ass though," Chelsea said trying to lighten the mood a little.

Lanna giggled. Shea looked at her with a tilted head again. "Yeah. He told me what he did and expected my sympathy. What a jerk."

Lanna let go of Chelsea and wiped her eyes gingerly.

"So we're ok?" Lanna asked shyly.

"Of course Lanna. I just came to clarify that you beat up Denny. That means I don't have to," Chelsea said smiling.

"We could always go double-team him," Lanna suggested.

"Sounds like fun! Let's plan on.....tomorrow at noon?"

The two girls giggled, but never actually planned on hurting Denny. They both knew that Denny's pride was gone; getting beat up by two girls will really take a toll on a man.

"Oh, who's this?" Lanna asked, referring to Shea.

Shea puffed out his chest and stuck his spear in the ground. "Name Shea!" he said proudly.

Chelsea laughed and reached up, ruffling his hair. He crouched down in irritation, but let her continue.

"He's my newest friend. He actually pounced on Denny this morning and caused the dumb bastard to confess," Chelsea said as Shea sat on the ground pouting. "He's from the tribe in the Jungle, but he's not mean. He's a big softie."

As she said 'softie' Chelsea began tickling Shea. At first, the feeling was annoying to Shea. But as it continued, he started laughing loudly.

"I see. Well it's very nice to meet you Mr. Shea," Lanna said curtseying to Shea.

"Nice to meet?" Shea asked looking up at Chelsea.

"It's what people say when they see each other for the very first time," Chelsea explained. "His vocab is kinda dead."

Shea pouted while the girls picked on him about his vocab. He only talked how he knew.

"Nice to meet Lanna," Shea grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting more.

The girls giggled loudly together and Shea looked up at Chelsea sadly. He thought he was the only one that made her laugh. Seeing her happy without him causing it made him feel funny.

_Sad, that what Chelsea called feeling_, Shea thought.

Chelsea saw his sad face and stopped laughing. She then turned to Lanna. "We have to get going now. Thanks for clearing everything up. I don't trust Denny anymore, you know?"

Lanna giggled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. As long as we can be friends, I'm happy."

Chelsea smiled. She hadn't really liked the popstar when she first arrived because she had been jealous of the money the blonde possessed. But Chelsea was slowly beginning to understand that money didn't make a person a brat. It was all based on how they were raised.

_Lanna is just another girl_, Chelsea thought. _She's actually really nice_.

As Chelsea turned to walk away, Lanna grabbed her wrist. "Wait. I have a quick question. Are you and Shea a couple?"

Shea's ears perked up at that. He knew what couple meant. But how did one become a couple? He wanted to know more.

"How become couple?" Shea asked before Chelsea could answer.

Lanna looked at him confused, but smiled. "You just have to ask."

"Ask..." Shea repeated. He then stood and grabbed Chelsea's wrist from Lanna. "We go now. Goodbye Lanna," he said using the salutation that Chelsea had used when they first met.

"Um, yeah...Bye Shea, bye Chelsea," she said. She shut her door giggling slightly.

Shea took Chelsea into the Jungle and sat on a boulder.

"We couple?" he asked her confused.

He hadn't asked her if she wanted to be and she hadn't asked him. So why did Lanna think they were? He didn't like people that didn't make sense.

"Um...No, we're just friends..." Chelsea said as a blush formed across her face.

Shea noticed. "Is sun too warm?" he asked as he reached up, placing his hand on her forehead.

Chelsea's breath caught in her throat. His touch was comparatively cold to her warming face. The longer his hand remained on her forehead, the darker the blush grew.

"You warm. Very warm. Getting sick?" he asked concerned.

"Pr-probably," she said biting her tongue. She knew better than to confess things that aren't true. Or were they?

"Go to bed Chelsea. Need rest," Shea said removing his hand. "Walk you home?"

"No, no. I'll be fine.....I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"What time?"

She beamed for the second time since he had said that. She liked that he was learning.

"Noon. When the sun is-" She began.

Shea put his hand up to stop her. "I remember. Not beating up smelly man?"

When Shea wrinkled his nose, Chelsea laughed, knowing he was talking about Denny.

"That was a joke. We weren't going to beat him up."

"Oh....Understand," Shea said with a smile. "Bed, ok?"

Chelsea nodded and waved as she walked away. Shea waved back and turned to walk the other way.

Her face was still bright red as she emerged from the Jungle. She feared she might be falling in love, but she would never admit it to anyone.

Not even herself.


	6. Love Scene

Wow, I am sorry for the delay ^ ^;; My flash drive kept saying that this story was gone, so I had to get that fixed. On top of that, I've had writer's block. T^T

So yeah, here's chapter 6 (sorry for the lame title). Chapter 7 will be up shortly and, sadly, will be the last of this story.

I hope you enjoy this! Idea (c) video on youtube, characters (c) Natsume, story (c) me ^ ^

**

* * *

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in, Check the grin you're in love  
This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love  
You're doin flips read our lips, You're in love_**

**Love Scene**

Chelsea woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes. She sighed and just lied on her bed thinking about the past few days.

"_Denny broke up with me for Lanna. She doesn't want him anymore and neither do I. I am best friends with Shea, who lives in the Jungle and hunts animals for food. Julia is suspicious that we're dating, but we're just friends.....At least I think we are,_" she thought.

She grabbed her temples in frustration and curled up in a ball. When she heard Bandit whining outside her door, however, she got out of bed. She walked out and fed all of her animals, making sure to give them some loving in the process. The day looked beautiful, so she let all of the animals outside to run in her pasture for a while. She made sure to place all the animals in pens; even Bullet and Bandit.

It was just after noon when she decided to go and see Shea. She slowly walked to the Jungle, preoccupied with her thoughts. When she entered the cool trees, she wandered to the river and sat on the edge. After five minutes, she decided that she would wait for Shea there. She took her boots and socks off and stuck her feet in the water. The coolness crept up her legs and she sighed contently. The sun seemed to be getting cooler, so she knew summer was coming to an end, but it was still hot out.

After a while, she found herself nodding off. Instead of getting up, she fell back and let sleep take her over.

Shea walked towards the entrance of the Jungle and saw someone lying on the ground by the river. When he saw it was Chelsea, he began to panic. He ran over and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Chelsea!" he yelled frantically.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She then smiled up at him as he sighed relief.

"Was worried," he said.

"I'm sorry Shea, I must have fallen asleep," she said with a yawn.

"Not sleep in Jungle. Sleep in house," he said shaking his head.

She laughed and took her feet out of the water. She then picked up her boots and stood up.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Fishing."

With a giggle, Chelsea followed Shea up the river. When the pair came to a very old bridge, Chelsea gasped and stopped walking.

"How long has this been here?" she asked.

"Not long as tower. Long time."

"Can we walk on it?" she asked.

Shea went to answer, but she was already crossing it. She heard it cracking under her weight, but didn't stop. She knew that if she stopped, she'd fall into the river. She ran the rest of the way and the bridge gave way, falling into the river with a crash.

She giggled. "I guess not."

Shea sighed and grabbed a vine. He swung over to her side and continued up the river. They stopped at an open area that made Chelsea gasp.

It was a beautiful swimming hole that had a waterfall as its water source. The water wasn't moving very fast and she could see the river fish swimming just under the surface.

"Wait here," Shea said as he waded into the water.

He took his knife out of its hilt and put it in his mouth, diving into the water in one swift movement. Chelsea watched him closely and saw him surface with three large trout. Her jaw dropped as he waded back over to her. He placed them on the ground, shoved his spear through them and turned back around to get more. He repeated this process six times until he had twelve large fish.

"Sheesh! Got enough fish?" she asked as he collapsed on his back next to her.

He merely smiled at her while he tried to catch his breath.

"How are you gonna carry all this back? You'll have to go all the way around through town to get back anyways. Plus the fact that you're soaking wet and you are breathing hard."

"Chelsea....Talk....Too...Much..." he panted.

She blushed deep red and looked away. He still noticed her red face.

"Chelsea, sick?" he asked.

"No. I'm not sick," she admitted.

"Then why....red face?"

"Just cuz," she said as she pulled her legs under her.

He sat up looking at her worriedly. He knew she wasn't telling him the truth. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What wrong?" he asked.

His tone caused a wave of guilt to shoot through her. She had never been spoken to in such a tone since her arrival on the island. She stood up, ignoring his question.

"Let's get these fish back, ok?" she suggested.

He pulled her wrist and caused her to fall over. He then pounced on her angrily. She was lying to him and he didn't like it.

"Chelsea lying. Tell me what wrong," he growled.

She looked at him wide eyed. He had never gotten angry with her, nor pounced on her in such an angry manner.

"Nothing's wrong, Shea. I promise nothing is wrong."

"Then why red face? Tell me."

"I don't know, Shea. I really don't," she said truthfully.

He grabbed one of her hands in his and placed it over his heart.

"Does heart do this?"

His heart was racing. She figured it was just from swimming so much. She shrugged and laughed slightly.

"Your heart is beating fast because you were swimming."

"No. It never do that. Only when around you."

Her own heart skipped a beat when he said that. She looked at him deeply and then closed her eyes.

"Then you are very happy when you are around me. That's what that means."

"Wada says it more than happy."

Her eyes snapped open. "What would Wada know?"

"Wada know lots. Even this," he said referring to his beating heart.

"Then what do you think it means?" she asked curiously.

"You should know. You know lots too."

"I don't know what it means. I'm sorry."

Shea looked down at her sadly. He then got up off of her and sat down next to his fish.

"Come on; let's get your fish home. Wada will be angry without his fish."

Shea nodded and the two of them started walking to where the woods became Chelsea's farm. Shea was carrying all of the fish with ease. They walked in silence until they reached Chelsea's house.

"Wait a second Shea. I have an idea."

Leaving Shea confused at the doorstep, she rushed inside. She grabbed a basket she had gotten from Julia when the animal trader had brought oranges. She took everything she had in it out and went back outside. She placed it in front of him.

"This will make it easier to carry all those fish."

With a small shrug, Shea put the fish in the basket carefully. Chelsea then smiled and picked up one end of the basket. Shea took the whole thing away from her.

"I can carry. Walk with me?"

"Of course. I was only trying to help."

Shea smiled. "I not need help. I stronger than you."

Chelsea smiled back. The two of them walked in silence back to the Jungle and Chelsea stopped at the bridge.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Not coming to eat?"

"Won't Wada get angry?"

Shea shook his head. "Wada not at hut for sleep. He is at tower."

"So he won't be eating?"

"No. Just me and you," Shea said with a smile.

Chelsea smiled back and followed him to the hut.

Shea prepared the fish on his own and Chelsea was amazed at how diligently he worked. He started a fire; with two sticks; kept it going and then skinned the fish, shoving them onto pointed sticks afterwards. He then leaned them over the fire to cook. After a few minutes, he would flip the fish over and wait some more. He knew when they were done and handed a stick to Chelsea.

"It good?" he asked as she took a bite.

She wasn't the biggest fan of fish, but it was very good. She nodded and took another bite.

"Good. Makes me happy."

The two ate in silence as Shea put two more fish on the fire. After they both had their fill, Shea told stories that Wada had told him of their tribe. He told her that his name came from the leader of the tribe who was no longer around. Shea said that the leader was a very brave man. He wanted to be just like him.

"You are a very brave man too Shea. You are much braver than anyone I've ever known."

"Not as brave as should be. Need be braver."

Chelsea giggled, but it turned into a yawn. Shea smiled and picked her up bridal style (though he didn't know that it was called that). He carried her over to his bed and put her down gently. She blushed, but couldn't help but snuggle into his bed. It was made of some sort of animal fur and was very comfortable. Shea got into the bed next to her as he continued some stories. Chelsea fell asleep with her head on his chest and his arms around her gently.


	7. You're in Love

Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story T^T. It's been wonderful hearing from everyone and I thank you all for the great reviews. I hope you enjoyed the story ^ ^

Idea (c) video on youtube, characters (c) Natsume, story (c) me

* * *

**_You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud, it's O.K. you're in love_**

**You're In Love  
**

Chelsea woke up the next morning to snoring.

"_Odd. I don't remember Bandit being in the house last night,_" she thought as her eyes flickered open.

When she saw that she wasn't in her house, she jumped, falling off the bed. Shea woke up to the noise and smiled down at her.

"Good Morning. Sleep well?"

"Shea, why didn't I go home last night?"

"You not say you need to. You not want to stay here?"

"My animals were all outside last night. A wild dog could have hurt them."

She turned to run to the door, but Shea grabbed her wrist.

"I check on animals early. They all sleep."

She looked at him surprised. "You did?"

He nodded. "I know you be mad if animals hurt. You care about them much."

She smiled and hugged him. He was taken back at first, but wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Shea. You are a really great friend. My best friend," she said to him.

She let go of him, causing him to let go of her, and she headed to the door. When he didn't follow, she paused and smiled at him.

"Well? Are you coming with me or not?" she asked with a playful voice.

He smiled and followed her like a puppy.

The two of them got the ranch via vine and Chelsea was happy to see all her animals safe and sound. Bandit and Bullet ran up to her. Bandit jumped up and tried to lick her hand while Bullet nudged her affectionately. With a laugh, she picked Bandit up and placed him on Bullet's back. The horse stood still while the little dog shook from his back. Shea laughed as the little dog let out a long whine.

"He not like horse?"

"No, he doesn't like being up high."

They both laughed.

"He not good hunter then."

"Nope. He just has a bowl."

"Bowl?"

With a smile, Chelsea grabbed Shea's hand. She led him, Bandit, and Bullet to the stable. Inside, the little dog got his bowl while the horse went to his feed bin.

"See? I feed them. They don't hunt."

Shea watched as Chelsea fed her two animals, petting them both affectionately.

_"She cares so much for animals. Not for me. She not need me,_" he thought.

She looked up and saw his sad face. "Shea? What's wrong?"

"You love animals?"

"Well of course I love my animals. And I'm pretty sure they love me."

"Did you love smelly man?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

"I'm not sure. I don't anymore, that's for sure," she sighed

She walked out, followed closely by Shea. She took care of her hens and her cows quickly. Shea asked several questions about her animals: Where did the eggs come from? Why didn't baby chickens come out of the eggs? How did the milk get out of such a strange part of the cow?

After a while, Chelsea was getting frustrated with his questions, but she kept answering them with a laugh. Once she was done, the two of them sat on two stumps in her field, watching the animals run around.

"Will you always be here?" Shea asked out of nowhere.

"What? Of course I'm always going to be here. Where else am I going to go?"

"Can I come to ranch anytime?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"You not need me. You have animals. They love you and you love them."

"So? I could always use human friends."

Shea shook his head. "What about couple? You need boyfriend too."

Chelsea was taken back. He was very persistent about the couple thing and it was scaring her a little bit. He inched closer to her.

"Shea, what are you getting at?"

"Getting at?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You need man around. But you not need me."

"Why do I need a man around? Shea you are confusing me."

He slammed his fists on the stump. "Wada says man and woman supposed to be in love and live forever together. You need man to be here forever," he said growing frustrated.

"Well I can't stay here _forever_, but neither can you. People die sometime."

Shea nodded. "You be here for long time. Like tower. I be here for long time too. With you."

Chelsea's eyes went wide as Shea kissed her gently on the lips. It was a quick, soft kiss that had her begging for more. When he pulled back, her jaw dropped.

"_H-He kissed me! But, but how-?_" She questioned.

"Wada says that shows love. What is it called?" Shea asked.

Chelsea didn't answer. She closed the distance between them and kissed him back gently; she was trying not to scare him away just yet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away.

"It's called a kiss. And it does show love," she said with a smile.

Shea smiled back, kissing her gently.

"_I guess I have to tell Julia. She's gonna wanna rub this in my face,_" she thought with a smile.

**_Oh, At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_**


End file.
